Take a Break!
by Hyrate
Summary: Grey's curiosity got the best of him as Lucy showed him a bottle for Natsu. It was men's favorite treasure. In Natsu's absence, the two takes a break! WARNING: EXPLICIT CONTENT! LEMON! GreyxLucy!


**Take a Break!**

**-_Hyrate-_**

_**WARNING: EXPLICIT CONTENT/NOT SUITABLE TO AGES UNDER 18**_

_**LEMON-LEMON-LEMON!**_

**_R and R_**

_**Read at your own Risk!**_

* * *

"It's too hot," Grey complained as he sat inside the Fairy Tail guild pub without any upper garments on, "Damn, if only setting the whole pub in ice is possible, then I would have done so."

"Why don't you do it then?" Lucy asked as she joined him in his table, 'It's not like anyone's stopping you to."

Grey gave Lucy a look, "Well, you'd be surprised at how many people will stop me, Lucy. Anyway, you're looking pretty hot yourself."

"Oh, this?" Lucy blinked as she looked down her attire. She was wearing her miniskirt and a tight blouse that usually hangs her bosom to look big, "It's summer, anyway so I kinda feel like wearing something 'less'."

Grey gave her a disapproving look.

"Aren't you just vulgar?" he said without much thought. Lucy made a face as she too looked at Grey's profile.

"You don't look much decent to me," she said with an exasperated look at his exposed chest, "anyway, have you seen Natsu? I've been looking for him for a whole day…"

"Not really, why?"

Lucy evidently blushed that made Grey blink. After hesitating for a moment, she took out a tiny bottle from inside her skirt pocket and showed it to the ice man.

"It's this."

"What's this?" he asked as he gazed at the tiny bottle with a green liquid inside and labelled, "Salamander? Does this belong to Natsu?"

"Well, not really… but I intend to give it to him."

"Why?"

"…uh…"

Grey looked up at Lucy and was surprised to see that she was red in the face. Blinking to himself, he snatched the bottle and looked at it closely that made Lucy protest.

"Hey—keep it down! The other's will see?"

"Wait a minute…" Grey suddenly muttered as he read the description, "This… this is a…!"

"Shhh!" Lucy slapped her right palm on Grey's mouth and covered it, "Be quiet! I know what it is so no need to shout!"

Grey stared at Lucy, and then suddenly pulled away from her with a smirk on his face, "Heh… giving something like this to Natsu… what's the matter? Are you unsatisfied?"

"Eh?" Lucy blinked in embarrassment, and then snatched the tiny bottle from Grey's hand, "That's not it! That's not it at all… I was just thinking…"

Grey smiled slyly at her.

"Stop staring," Lucy snapped and hid the tiny bottle in her pocket, "It's something between me and Natsu after all so nose out of it, Grey."

"Aren't you very hard working?" Grey continued to tease her as he eyed her with interest, "I've always been wondering what you are like in bed, Lucy-chan."

"H-hey!" Lucy's eyes widened at the sudden speech, making her eye Grey in shock, "What are you saying? If Natsu hears you…"

"Oh, he won't be able to know it unless you tell him, of course." Grey smiled.

"Grey!" Lucy shouted looking in outraged, "I… I'm out of here…"

And she stood up, but Grey's fast hand was on her wrist after a second.

"Hey, wait up, I was just kidding," he said with a wink, "But I can't help not to envy Natsu, of course… seeing as he got the hottest girl here…"

Lucy blushed worse than before.

"G- Grey…."

"So then... wanna take a break with me?" he asked with a confident smile. Lucy blinked at him.

Seconds later, a door was locked and Lucy found herself thrown down the bed.

"Hey!" she complained as she tried to get up with Grey watching her, "What do you think you're doing!"

"I've been feeling restless the whole day," Grey said as he removed his pants, making Lucy stare at him in shock, "I figured I needed to have some fun,"

"You idiot—let me out of here!" Lucy said, gulping all of a sudden as Grey stood boldly naked in front of her, "And wear your pants dammit!"

"I won't need my pants since we have work to do," Grey smiled at Lucy as he slowly climbed on the bed. Lucy backed away a little, looking plainly petrified.

"G-Grey… you're not really serious… are you?" she whispered as the ice man managed to climb on top of her, "Grey… Natsu will…"

"Shh…." Grey whispered, as he blew air on her ears, making her more nervous. "Doesn't matter… just get lost with me now, Lucy…and you're incredibly restless anyway,"

"I'm not..."

Lucy gulped as she felt Grey's hand touch her waist and slid down her hips. Feeling suddenly heightened up, Lucy closed her eyes as Grey gave her a sweet, tempting kiss. The kiss grew longer and passionate that Lucy could almost feel Grey breathing in her mouth.

"Easy now," Grey murmured as Lucy tried to catch his lips when he pulled up, "let's make it more exciting…"

Lucy opened her eyes and saw Grey open the tiny bottle she had shown him moments ago.

"That…" she whispered with her eyes getting bigger as Grey gave her a wide grin.

"This is what you want, isn't it?" he asked and then drank the whole bottle. Lucy was overcome by surprise and shock that she was only able to watch him drink it. Just then, Grey turned to her, grabbed her neck and then kissed her all of a sudden.

"Mmmmm!" she mumbled as the liquid was also transported to her mouth.

Grey licked her lips and then looked at her.

"This is interesting," he muttered and undressed her completely by starting at her upper garments. Lucy felt her body grew hot as Grey pulled her shirt upward and started groping her healthy breasts.

"Wow, look at how beautiful these babies are… they're so soft and huge… no wonder Natsu's always satisfied…"

"ahhh…." Lucy gasped as she felt her nipples getting rubbed, "Grey…don't do that…"

"But your nipples are already hard," Grey said with a nasty smile as he leaned down on top of her, "I don't really think you hate what I am doing..."

By that, he opened her mouth and kissed her right breast. Lucy gasped, feeling his hot mouth sucking on her strangely erected nipples. She could also feel his other hand freely roaming around and caressing her left breast, giving no room for a untouched skin.

"Grey… you bastard…" she moaned, her body arching at the pressure of his mouth, "stop it—Grey, no!"

"How delicate," Grey breathed on her breast, making her even more turned on as he crept on top of her and started kissing her neck.

It was when she felt his right hand slowly enter her underwear that made her react.

"Not there!" she cried, feeling his fingers down her already.

"But you're already full here," he said, "like a hot spring…"

"Ahh… you're worst than Natsu!" Lucy mumbled as Grey slid down her and removed her under garments, "Why do you guys always have to describe what you see?"

"It's called satisfaction," Grey answered with a smirk, "Now, spread your legs, Lucy, and lemme feast down here!"

"I'll never forgive you, Grey!" she hissed as she felt him pushing her legs wide. A sudden excitement filled her as she saw Grey looking at her opening with glint in his eyes, "Don't stare! It's embarrassing!"

"Ahh… this is a spring of life…"

"Shut up down there!"

"Aren't you lively, Lucy?"

"Be quiet…" she whispered more softly all of a sudden as the intensity of something exciting touch her body and a tingling sensation started to make her head dizzy, "touch me already…"

Grey smiled at her and then without ado, sank his head in between her legs and devoured her.

"Ahhh!"

She felt in frenzy as his lips touched her opening. It was the most incredible sensation. Grey was very in to what he was doing, even using his hands to spread her legs more as he devoured on her flesh.

"Incredible…" he whispered as he licked his mouth, "you are incredible, Lucy-chan,"

"Lucy-chan my butt," the stellar mage muttered as she arched her body, "I want you… Grey!"

"Something you'd be telling Natsu if her was here," Grey grinned as he positioned himself upward and started stroking his manhood, "I wonder what he'll say…"

"You jerk, you're the one who forced me to this!"

"Oh, right, my bad."

Moments later moans and soft cries could be heard in the room.

On the bed Grey and Lucy's body were entwined.

Grey was sitting on the bed with his back pressed on the bed head. His arms were wrapped around Lucy's slender curve with his head pressed down on her breast. Lucy was sitting on top of him and seemed lost to the feeling of heat below her as Grey's penis continues to penetrate her opening.

"uhhh… Grey…mmm…" she moaned with his legs wrapped tightly around his waist and her hips moving to make his hot rod go deeper inside her, "so good…"

"Keep still. Dig it." Grey whispered to her ears as he licked it passionately.

The heat on her body was mounting as she felt her large cock slide in and out of her body. It was too hot that she can't keep her head with her. She kept on losing it.

"Almost there," Grey murmured on her ears and Lucy pressed her eyes close as something began to erupt below her.

* * *

"Don't tell Natsu about this, you idiot," Lucy whispered half an hour later as she sat on the bed with the blanket covering her body, "If you so much as hinted this, you're dead."

"Like he ought to know," Grey rolled his eyes as he look at Lucy, "You two aren't even together and you do it… how's that different from mine?"

"It's different," Lucy insisted, "It's different when it's Natsu."

Grey smirked and then sat up straight.

"Alright, I won't tell him. That idiot's gonna murder me for sure if I do,"

"Good thing you know! Why did you do this in the first place?"

"Because you're hot," Grey winked, standing up and walking boldly toward the doorway that made Lucy watch him with a frown, "and I think you were very cute when you showed me the bottle for Natsu. Its very effective mind you, you should have praised my outstanding manhood when I was doing you,"

"Oh, damn," Lucy whispered as she remembered the bottle, "It was for Natsu! And I don't have to remember how effective it was... I can see from here that it's still quite effective."

The two looked down at his manhood. It was quite a sight. Pretty obvious too. Like a bulls.

"Let's take a break." Grey winked at her as he opened the door.

"What do you mean take a break, you idiot... what is this class time?"

The ice man grinned and he vanished as the door shut close after him.

Lucy blinked as she realized she was alone in the room.

"Grey," she said quietly as she blinked at the door, "don't scare people out there and wear your clothes! You goddamn idiot!"

Out side the room, Lucy could just hear girls screaming at the top of their lungs.

* * *

**-END-**


End file.
